A coma is not your friend
by CrazyInLoveWithStabler
Summary: Somethimg dramatic happens to Shawn after he learns a stuning family secret
1. Chapter 1

How could his dad keep this big of a secret from him? Was all he could think of. Shawn dragged a breath of air into his lungs then exhaled slowly. There was a slight tang of ozone lingering in the air. A storm had just passed leaving the sky grey but the air fresh and clean. Shawn took another breath, stretching the kink out of his back then turning to survey the scene he was working.

He had fallen into a hypnotic rhythm as he weaved his way down the road on his bike trying to ignore the fact that he was not adopted. Trying to figure out why his dad would keep such a secret from his own son. Although the stretch of road was closed, traffic was still moving in the other was very slow looking at a crash on the other lane. Shawn started to turn around to see if he had a clear path to take the exit, then stood frozen, staring disbelieving at the sight of an SUV, skidding on the wet pavement. It was headed straight for him.

Time stopped.

In that frozen moment Shawn could smell the burn of rubber accompanying the squeal of tires. He could clearly see the driver through the windshield of the vehicle, panicked and fearful, knuckles white as hands grasped the steering wheel. In the infinity of a split second Shawn found his mind flooded with thoughts. He registered mild surprise that the cliché 80s movie flashbacks were true. Memories of random ideas that sprang from nowhere flashed before him.

He remembered.

Standing fat the top of a slide; trying to ignore the other children laughing at him as he worked up the courage to fling himself down. He could feel again the whoosh of air rushing past his face when he slid, landing on the sand and laughing.

Riding bikes all day with Gus, his best friend before he was called for dinner, but with his clever he would try to invite Gus every time. They were sharing chocolate and candy in the park, playing on the swings, playing tag; chasing each other and laughing.

It seemed he spent endless days at school when he struggled to wake up in the morning but paid attention in class and studiously finished his homework each night or be forced to watch Hill Street Blues with his dad.

He had enjoyed endless summers watching going surfing every day with Gus and his parents. Taking on a summer with Gus running a pineapple smoothie place to save up enough money so him and Gus could go see Tears for Fears.

His first kiss, nervous and clumsy.

The first time he knew he did not want to be like his dad. Telling his dad that he hated him for making his mom leave them, not knowing later that it was her who actually left them.

He remembered and the memories flew faster as the SUV inched closer to him, still squealing and swerving.

Walking into SBPD for the first time without his dad and seeing the one woman that he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Sincerely telling Gus if he ever gets married again that he has to be the best man

His first day on the job after telling everyone he was psychic. The looks and whispers people thought he hadn't noticed.

Shawn stared at the driver of the SUV still bearing down on him

Grief, love, sorrow, anger, lust, indifference and exhilaration. All the emotions of his life came to him in a rush, one after the other.

In the eternity of that moment with his life flashing before his eyes, Shawn squared his shoulders and faced his fate. In spite of the sorrow, in spite of the tragedies, he admitted to himself he had lived a good life.

He looked directly intof the eyes of the driver of the vehicle, noted clinically that they were blue and the SUV was black.

Shawn took a deep breath, braced for the impact with his mind and conscience clear. Whether he lived or died…he had no regrets. But how could his dad not tell him he had a Sister?


	2. Chapter 2

One day earlier

Shawn had a long day at Psych so he just wanted to kick back relax and watch some American Duos not with Gus because he was out of town for his other job. When Shawn got to his apparent there was a girl sitting on his doorstep.

"Uh hi are you Shawn Spencer?" The girl said

"Yes, yes I am and who might you be?" Shawn said

"I know this might be hard to believe, but I'm your sister. My name is Anglea Spencer."

"What are you talking about I don't have a sister."

"Yes our dad never told you because I am only your have sister. He had an affair with my mom, and your mom found out and that's why she left your dad." Angela said

"I I can't believe I finally found you. You have no idea how long I have been looking for you Shawn." Angela said.

"Wow this is a lot to take in. I have a sister. Someone I can boss around and protect in the same way." Shawn laughed as he hugged her and brought her into the apartment.

"So how did you finally find me?" Shawn said

"I actually had been asking dad for the longest while if I had any other siblings and he always said no, so I did some digging of my own, and I found you." Angela said

"What do you been you have been asking dad." Shawn said

"Wow typical dad not telling you anything am I right? Well I know a lot more about your dad then you do. When he said he was going away for the weekend he would come visit me and take me out and stuff." Angela said

"Wow I think I hate my dad even more now." Shawn said

"Please don't hate him. He said that he was going to tell you when the time was right." Angela said

"What time Angela? When I am on my death bed?" Shawn said

"I don't know Shawn."

"Hey if you need a place to stay, your more than welcomed her." Shawn said

"Thanks. Hey where are you going?" Angela asked

"I am going to see our dearest daddy to see what he has to say about this." Shawn said

"Shawn please go easy on him." Angela said

"I can't promise that Angie."

"Angie? We barley know each other for 5 min and you already have a nickname for me?" Angela said with a laugh.

"Well its my thing." Shawn said as he walked out of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

The machines were breathing for him. Tubes coming out of every which way. The doctors said that it was a miraculous that he survived the impact of the crash, because the other drive died on impact.

"I got here as soon as I could is there anything new?" Gus said as he came rushing the waiting room.

"No Gus sorry still the same." Henry said.

"Can I see him?" Gus said

"I just went in, a nurse was in there, so not yet." Henry said

Just then the doctor came in to update them of his condition.

"Hello Mr. Spencer. Right now, all the machines are doing the breathing for him. If he makes it through the night we have to watch him more aggressively. Mr. Spencer this is very hard to tell you, but Shawn needs a kidney transplant fast. His kidneys are starting to fail, if we can just transplant one he will increase the chance of living." The doctor said

"Oh my god." Gus said

"Do you know anyone who is his blood time Mr. Spencer?" The doctor said

"The only person I know that would be a 100 percent match is a person I haven't contacted in many many years." Henry said

Juliet looked over at Gus, seeing if he knew who he was talking about, but Gus shrugged his shoulders at her not knowing who Henry was talking about.

"Mr. Spencer Shawn's life depends on this person. Please try to contact this person and get them down here so we can prep him or her." The doc said.

"Okay doc I I will try thank you." Henry said

"Mr. Spencer who is this person? How can I not know about this person. I have know Shawn his whole life." Gus said

"Please Gus not not now." Henry said

"That's my best friend in there and he is dying. Have the right to know who this person is!" Gus screamed.

"Its Shawn's half sister okay!" Henry screamed back at Shawn and they all looked shocked at what Henry said.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry for all of the spelling mistakes glad u guys love this story kind of just came to me last night thanks for all the reviews!!!

"What Shawn has a sister? Since when?" Gus said.

"Since I had an affair with this woman a long time an ago and Angela Spencer was born." Henry said

"What is that why Mel left you and Shawn?" Gus said

"Yes Gus, and now she is the only one who can save Shawn's life." Henry said

"How are you going to reach her Mr. Spencer?" Gus said

"I have her cell number I hope she has the same number." Henry said

"And Gus, I am sorry for screaming at you it's just-" Henry was stopped by Gus.

"It's okay Mr. Spencer I am sorry to its just I have never seen Shawn so so helpless before." Gus said

"I know it's so strange I want to go see him." Juliet said

the doc gave her the okay to go in and see Shawn. She walked in the room it was as cold as Shawn's hand. She did not know what to say to him at that moment she wanted to tell him how she really felt. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. So she tried.

"Hey Shawn it's me Jules. I can't believe this happen to you. I can't believe you have a sister. I I can't believe I actually love you. I did not want to have to tell you like this when your dying right in front of me. I can't lose you Shawn I love you I love you. We will find your sister I promise." Juliet said tears coming down her face laying a kiss on Shawn's forehead.

Angela was sitting in Shawn's apparent when she got a call on her cell phone.

"Hi dad guess what? I found him dad I I found Shawn! How could you not tell him I was alive or not tell me I had a brother?" Angela said

"Well that's why I am calling you. It's Shawn, sweetheart he was in a really bad accident." Henry said

"Oh my gosh is he?" Angela said with fear in his voice

"No, but it's bad really bad he needs a kidney transplant, and you are his only hope." Angela said

"Okay I'll be right there." Angela said

Gus was the next to go in and see Shawn. He was also stunned at the state of Shawn. This was a lesser version of his friend a mere image of Shawn. It's like Shawn's body is there but his sprit was gone. The Shawn he knew was no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Gus held Shawn's hand and started to talk to him.

"Hey there buddy I hate seeing you like this. Your a fighter Shawn, your going to make it. Remember when we were eleven and I accidently pushed you down the stairs because I was mad that you got a better grade then me on our spelling test? I hear you have a sister and she is going to help you. I need my best friend just come back to us buddy." Gus said trying to hold back tears.

Angela rushed into the hospital looking for her father.

Shawn's sister walked in look for her dad.

"Dad there you are where is Shawn can I see him?" Angela said.

"Not yet we have to get your preped for surgey." Henry said

Just then the doctor walked in.

"Hi are you here for Shawn Spencer?" The doctor said.

"Yes I am Angela his half sister." Angela said

"I am Doctor Daniels we need to prep you run some test to see if you are truly a 100 percent match for your brother." Doctor Daniels said

"Okay anything for Shawn." Angela said

"Can I seem him before I prep?" Angela asked.

"Sure." The doctor said

She walked in the room and saw a tall cute bald headed man holding Shawn's hand.

"Oh I'm sorry I I did not know someone was in here." Angela said

"Oh its okay hi I am Burton Guster. I'm Shawn's best friend but everyone calls me Gus." Gus said putting out his hand to shake hers.

"Oh hi I am Angela Shawn's half sister. I actually just meet him like 2 hours ago I can't believe he is just laying there." Angela said

"Wow I am sorry we had to meet this way. Your brother is a great friend, and I know that he will be an even better big brother." Gus said

"Wow there is so much I don't know about Shawn I feel like a stranger." Angela said.

"Please don't feel that way if Shawn knew he had a sister he would do his best to take care of you." Gus said

"I know I could tell from the first time I meet him. He had a protect what is his kind of vibe." Angela said

"Excuse me but its time to prep Mrs. Spencer." The nurse said

"Okay goodbye Shawn I hope this works I love you." Angela said to Shawn kissing him on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you Gus. You and Shawn sound like very great friends I am looking forward to funny humiliating stories about Shawn." Angela said laughing.

"Of course nice to meet you too." Gus said as they both walked out of Shawn's room.

Angela set on the hospital bed getting preped for her test. It took a couple of days to see if she was a perfect match for Shawn.

"Hello Mr. Spencer, we have the results of Angela's test." The doctor said.

"And?" Henry said

"Well she

And that's where we end it please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

"Angela is a match, because of our time frame we want to operate as soon as possible, and I am glad to say you are a match. Your tox screen was clean and your physical is great so so I am hoping you want to go through with this." The doctor said to Hnery

"So this is likely where I'll cut it will be a fairly long incision, I'm going to take this lobe of you kidney." She pushed on the skin of her stomach, and pointed to the screen, showing how the three lobes and then switched to a other picture showing more to the left.

"We are going to take the kidney on your dominant side. Both of your kidneys look good but the left one has thicker connective tissue from the looks of it. We want to try and take some of that tissue if all goes well we should be able to do it from the incision already on that side if not, I will have to make a third incision."

Angela nodded, this was sinking in, she would be laid up for a while, and they were going to cut into her; and she had to go through with it. The doctors rolled Angela and Shawn in the operating room.

"This is going to numb you so that you won't feel anything. When this stuff sets in all your nerve endings will be numb, you won't feel anything. I'm going to put you on oxygen and give you something to knock you out. So if you will put on a gown and climb up I will give you another injection in the are where we will be working just to be sure its painless, if at any point you register pain or discomfort just tell me and we will give you some more okay?"

"Okay doc. Is it okay if I hold Shawn's hand during surgery?"

"Of course you can." The doctor said giving her a smile

"Okay climb up, and lay on your stomach." The doctor pulled the IV pole over with her.

When she stretched out she felt the doctor lay a cloth over her knees and flip open the back of her gown. She heard the door open and turned her head in time to see the nurse enter with a cart of stuff. The doctor came up and put and oxygen tube in her nose.

"Okay Angela, feel where my hand is? I going to trace put the IV in you so we can give you the knock out medicine." The doctor said as she nodded.

Before she knocked out she was still holding Shawn's hand and said "I love you big brother."

She could hear the doctor and nurse talking but it was she didn't understand much of what they were saying. She found that her body was truly numb, she couldn't feel anything they were doing, but it was taking a long time. The doctor made the incision to take out her kidney. He carefully took it out and transferred it to Shawn's body. Shawn was still in a coma from the accident. The doc hoped that the new kidney would help him wake up faster. The whole surgery took about 4 hours. When they were finished, Angela was still asleep and the surgery was a success. Shawn still had not woken up yet, but they were still praying that after he got the kidney he would. They were both rolled in to the same room for recovery.

"Angela, I need you to talk to me , tell me how you feel." The doctor helped her settle into bed.

" I'm alright, I feel a little out of it but I'm good. How is my brother doing?"

The doctor raised her eyebrows. "He is doing great. He started to breathe on his own, so he would wake up anytime "

" That's great thank you so much doctor." she turned her head, the hospital bed was surprisingly comfortable and she was tired and exhausted.

"Okay Angela I'm going to let you get some sleep, someone will be in early in the morning to take blood. Angela nodded, her body hurt and she just wanted sleep. She heard a soft whisper next to her ear.. "What happed to me?" Angela nearly fell of her bed turning around hearing Shawn.

"Shawn?"

Sorry it took so long to write please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Angela bolted up right when she heard Shawn's voice. She called for the nurse as fast as she could. Henry could hear her yells and came rushing into the room.

"Shawn do you know where you are?" Henry asked

"In the hospital, but why?" Shawn asked with a raspy voice

"Shawn you were in a serious accident. We found you just in time. You needed a kidney transplant and Angela gave it to you." Henry said.

"Right the sister you never told me about." Shawn said

"Oh Shawn so glad your back with that sass." Gus said

"Buddy, you came, but where is Jules?" Shawn asked

"She will be right back she went to the station real quick." Gus said

"Shawn I am so glad your okay." Angela said hugging him

"Shawn you were hurt pretty bad, you have been in a coma since you got here, but now you seem to be improving. You have a broken leg and a broken rist and a few cracked ribs." The doc said.

"So Angela you know you could have just gave me a pineapple smoothie and we could have called it even." Shawn said jokingly

"Shawn I just saved your life, and plus I like strawberry smoothies." Angela said laughing

Just then Juliet walked in with a smile on her face, and yes a pineapple smoothie.

"Hey guys mind if I take to Jules alone." Shawn said to everyone.

They nodded and left

"Mrs. Spencer you and I can take a ride around the hospital to get you some fresh air. You are alright to walk around if you want." The nurse said Angela nodded and walked out with the nurse

"Hey Shawn." Juliet said

"Hey Jules there is something I have learned from all of this. That you have to live life to the fullest. With that I want to say I love you Jules, and thanks for the smoothie." Shawn said

"Well Shawn when you were in a coma I told you I loved you, and its true I I love you and I can't see my life without you." Juliet said

With that they interlocked in a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. They were both floating on cloud nine. That's until Angela walked back in and they broke this kiss with a smile on both of their faces. Juliet left and gave him one last kiss on the forehead and told him she would come back and spend the night.

"Wow so this what happens when I leave a room." Angela said laughing

"Well Angie that girl is very special to me." Shawn said with a big smile on his face

"Well I am happy for you." Angela said as they both went back to sleep


	8. Chapter 8

After a couple days Shawn was cleared to go home. Him Angela and Juliet came back to Shawn's place. Him and Juliet went straight to sleep. Juliet wrapped her arms around Shawn as they slept.

After a couple of weeks Angel and Shawn made great progress of healing and getting to know one another. The next month was not so great for Shawn. Around 5 am Juliet felt Shawn's head and he was burring up. She tried to wake him but he was unresponsive.

The imidetly called 911. He had a fever of over 104.

The doctors said he got there just in time.

"What's wrong with Shawn?" Henry said

"His body is rejecting his kidney if we don't get his fever down he could die." The doctor said as everyone gasped


	9. Chapter 9

Shawn was in the ICU for about a week. His feaver was now 101 a little normal, but they still wanted to keep him under obersvation just to be sure. Shawn never forgot to take his meds.

"Hey Shawn I brought you some pineapple upside down cake." Juliet said giving him a kiss.

"Hey Jules thanks and I am feeling much better." Shawn said

"So are you going to feed me?" Shawn said with a chuckle.

"Sure you are the sick one here." Juliet said

"Where is Gus?" Shawn wanted to know.

"Well he told me to keep it a secret untill u were better.". Juleit said

"Wait to tell me what Jules?" Shawn said.

"Well him and Angela are out on a date." Juliet said biting her lip.

"What? What does she see in him?" Shawn said.

"Well he is your best friend." Juliet said.

"Well that does not give him the right to date her." Shawn said crossing his arms like a little kid who can't get his way.

"Shawn what are you 5? Did you not sleep with Joy?" Juliet said

"That was different it was a fling and Gus was gone." Shawn said.

"Well maybe they want to try it out first. Just be supportive Shawn for me please?" Juliet said.

"Fine for you and only you." Shawn said pulling her into to a heavy kiss.

"Shawn were in the hospital." Juliet said.

"That wat makes it even hotter.l shawn smiled as he kissed her and they started taken there clothes off and going under the covers. Juliet never felt this way about a guy. She was in heaven.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been 9 month since Shawn's surgery and his kidneys were doing great. The best thing was that him and Juliet got married and were going to have their first child. Angela and Gus were still going strong and had been dating a while now. Shawn was just happy that his family was going to be whole now

The end. Thanks for enjoing this more to come soon!!


End file.
